unitedordividedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Jokes and References
Among the roleplayers and characters in UOD there are plenty of inside jokes or references to old paras they may make. Cynthia's party Back in 2013 Cynthia had a birthday party at one of the bars in Eden. At this party a fight broke out between Travis and River? Resulting in Belle getting stabbed and Xander being Electrocuted. At this party Ethan and Xander had a bet that Xander couldn't drink ten shots without getting drunk. Xander accepted the challenge and realising Xander would win, Ethan began to down all of the shots resulting in him getting incredibly drunk and needing taking home by Xander. (If anyone can remember what happened this night better go ahead and edit this) Gemini : The Cockblocker Get drunk and do straight things On one fateful night Stephen and AJ found themselves incredibly drunk and in an odd turn of events ended up in bed together. This then lead to AJ's pregnancy. Homeward Bound Homeward Bound was a para between Asher , Simon and Cynthia . After a party in Eden the three of them went home together to Simon's flat. Cynthia and Asher were incredibly drunk and Simon found himself taking responsibility for the both of them. "I'll get alcohol poisoning before I get drunk." A joke Xander sometimes makes relating to how much it takes to actually get him drunk. Lemons One evening Summer and Asher decided to hang out, the chosen beverage was Tequila shots with lemon slices and salt and things quickly turned to hilarity. Summer and Asher managed to run out of lemon slices and being absoloutely smashed decided they would go see if Cynthia had any. Since she was out they broke into her apartment and stole all her lemons. And so was born the 'Lemons' or 'Lemon Theives' reference. The following day Cynthia told Asher about her lemons being stolen that were meant for a cake she was making her mother; and feeling bad and responsible despite the fact he couldn't remember a thing, Asher took her to the bakery and helped her make some cakes. Pablo Pablo is Gemini's pet duck that he insisted on bringing home from the park one day. Scorpio tried to persuade him to take it back to the park but Gemini refused saying that Pablo would get cold and hungry and insisting that he would look after the duck. Later they found out Pablo is actually a girl, when she laid an egg on their sofa. Pizza (Kayleigh & Tommy) *whispers* pizza Pool Party Surprise Delivery/Vanilla cupcakes Once upon a time Cynthia was craving cupcakes so Asher brought her a surprise delivery... little did he know the smell of Vanilla really turns her on. The two made out but it went no further. The Summer of 1869 The Summer of 1869 was a para between Sagittarius and Gemini which recalls the Summer in 1869 of course when Sagittarius fell in love with Gemini for a time and found himself heartbroken by the then female Gemini. The Three Muskateers (Also see: Gemini : The Cockblocker ) Way back when Xander and Sag weren't dating (but they nearly were) and not all that long after he and Summer had broken up. Xander was over at Sagittarius' house and just as they finally kissed... who should walk in but Gemini. Gemini was then followed shortly by Summer who needed healing at the time. Xander made the statement of 'are we expecting anyone else? a third muskateer maybe?' at which point Daniel Cook turned up and so Sag and Xander's moment was ruined as well as their evening and Xander left in a huff. Xander and Sag's rocky start Things didn't get off to a great start with these two. Xander was under the effect of Summer's depression manipulation and was especially vulnerable when they went on their first date. They got caught up in the heat of the moment after their dinner date and ended up sleeping together and as Sagittarius discovered in the morning, this was the first time Xander had ever slept with anyone. In fact Sagittarius was the second person Xander had ever kissed (Ethan being the first). So it comes as no surprise that things were very awkward and Xander found himself more vulnerable and upset than he had in a long time. Your highness! (Ethan and Xander)